warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shipping Fun
SHIPPING <3' FUN!!!' Apparently October wasn't enough time. We've all been so busy. Should this extend into November? Yes! No. October 2016 Riversplash X Eagletalon (Storm) ~ "I am finally conceding the truth to me. I am something other than straight." ― Dan Pearce, "Single Dad Laughing" ~ Today is not an ordinary day. It's never been ordinary for me, really. But today is more abnormal than usual. One of the other toms told his family something. His name is Eagletalon - an interesting one of sorts. His mother, Flameheart. His father, unknown by me, but I'm almost sure it's Smokymist. Both seem angry today. Eagletalon himself looks terrified, like he'd seen a ghost. Lunarstar, the leader, is allowing Smokymist to stand beside Flameheart, and for the couple to announce something. "Our son, Eagletalon.." Smokymist's blue eyes narrow. He lashes his dark gray tail, and suddenly Lunarstar looks a bit worried. Her pale gray fur rises. "He's...not a she-cat lover..." Smokymist goes slow to emphasize the announcement. I prick my ears; I want to hear what he has to say. "He loves toms instead." A shocked gasp runs along the entire Clan. Smokymist's voice hardens with anger, and my only friend, Juniperstream, suddenly looks terrified. He moans and presses his face into my pelt. "His love interest is here. Juniperstream. Who would have thought that this loyal warrior was such a wrongdoing cat." Anger surges through me, but not towards Juniperstream and Eagletalon. It's towards Smokymist. Smokymist, who is becoming my worst enemy. Smokymist, who basically just revealed something about his son that he wasn't ready to share. I look towards Eagletalon. He closes his eyes, spins around, and dashes away. He pushe through the crowd, a few cats screaming, "Yeah, run away, go burn in the Dark Forest!" and similar insults. I'm starting to think that I can't trust the Clan anymore. ~ "I am a rare species, not a stereotype.” ― Ivan E. Coyote ~ "Juniperstream...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry this happened!" "It's okay, Eagle.." He presses into my side. He sobs once. Twice. Then he's broken down into a series. "I shouldn't have told them..." He glances at me. His beautiful green eyes meet mine. Suddenly my feelings are replaced with love. "Don't be thinking that." He sits, and I sit beside him. "Don't let them get to you, Eagle..." "It's hard not to," I growl, and he shakes his head. "Eagle, I love you for who you are. Please promise me that I'll be able to see more of that." His eyes stare at me. They express concern. I wonder how he does it. Remain so calm in a position that he could be trapped in. He is almost always like this. Almost. We sit in silence, but I'm not thinking about him. I'm wondering what the Clan is doing. I'll probably never know. I can't trust them, not after Smokymist. I start waving my tail against the leaves. Juniperstream smacks me with his tail. I forgot how sensitive he is to sound. Some sounds he hates. Some sounds he'll feel anxious about. He's never described why, or how this happens, but I don't want to push him. Suddenly panting reaches my ears. Juniperstream flattens his ears. He moans, and I place my tail on his flank. "...Easy, Juniper," I whisper to him. Gray tabby fur peeks out from the bushes. Oh no. "Riversplash." ~ "The gay community is the last sacred cow in this society." ― Sam Kinison ~ Suddenly the environment seems to change. I only wanted to help Eagletalon and Juniperstream calm down. I'm sure they're wondered how much of the conversation I heard. I wave my tailtip against the leaves to try and calm myself down. Juniperstream flattens his ears. Eagletalon narrows his eyes as his love interest attempts to completely block the sound from entering his ears. I suddenly feel a wave of guilt "Stop it, Riversplash." I stop as soon as Eagletalon says it. "Haven't you heard that he's sensitive to sounds?" I shake my head and back away slowly. "If you want, I'll go..." "No." This time it's Juniperstream. "Stay." Riversplash X Songlight (Flame) Songlight X Ruincreek (Lyrix) Songlight needed a break from her clan. Kick her out! Some random low-life like her doesn't need to be here! What kind of beast is she? Wait, not a temporary one- a permanent one, one that she could actually be free from the warrior code and the discrimination in her Clan. Hah, look at that sad little warrior who should be some slave! She heard a snicker from behind. She whipped behind to bat the cat, but instead swatted nothing but thin air. A-am I hearing things? Am I going insane? She looked up and saw a gray she-cat who looked tattered from a fire but had a mischeivious glint in her eyes. Songlight knew who was this cat. Ruincreek. ~ 'What are you doing on my territory?' Ruincreek had an edge to her voice, but she didn't sound threatening at all. ''She glanced at the forest behind her. 'Wh- Aren't you WindClan?' 'Well, I left for Pecan and he just appeared to be some massive cheater. Now, you haven't answered my question yet!' 'We-well, I've been 'exiled' from my Clan for being 'different'.' Ruincreek shook her head and sighed. 'The Clans, always thinking pure blood is the best, who's blood is pure anyways? Bramblestar had SkyClan blood, Squirrelflight had kittypet blood and so on... anyways, are your parents kittypets or something like that? Because-' 'No,' I hissed. 'And they aren't fit parents at all.' I turned around and was ready to leave, but Ruincreek called me back. 'You can stay with me,' she mewed. 'And my name's Rue.' ~ At first I was uncomfortable around Rue, seeing that she was actually literally tossed into a fire, but then I realized she was a kind, pretty and actually nice she-cat who doesn't judge anyone, thank StarClan that she doesn't! Ruincreek X Eagletalon (Dogfood) Ruincrek was so kanashi. She wasn't her usuall kawaii selv. Peecan was ded and she was so sad she wanton to kill herslef. Then hansome brown tom walk up to her as she cry by teh laek. "Hi" He said "I luve yu" Ruincreek was so Happiny she scream "YES I LUVE YOU TU!!11!!1" They got marryed and had many kits together. Theri names was Skykit, Moonkit, and Kawaiikit. The end. '''A/N: This story was inspyred by the wondirfull Starkit's Prophecy from 2009! Go check it out, it's evin beter then My Immortal!' JK, JK, I was lazy and needed to put something out. Also, don't call me a weeaboo, my great-great-grandpa was Japanese, so....yeah. XP. Anyways, blame it on Starkit's Prophecy and the use of kawaii! Ever since I discovered that trollfic, I've always wanted to make an intentionally terrible comedy, so I figured, if I can't think of any ideas for this, why not try it out here? And so I did, and I present to you my masterpiece. *curtsies and walks away* Pinesong X Tigerstar (Moo) Lilystorm X Thornheart (Coco) Nightstar X Pinesong (Night) Brightwhisker X Songlight (Blazey) Bleakfoot X Brightwhisker (Hollyleaf)